Tatsumi's special mission
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Tatsumi has a new set of missions, that he wasn't expecting to have. Luckily for him, he's in for a big ride of both pain and pleasure!
1. Star of the missionLeone

_**So, I've been watching Akame Ga Kill lately and it's given me this idea. I also couldn't help but imagine something like this happening to Tatsumi when working! XD**_

 _ **I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**_

The morning sun shined on Tatsumi's face. He moaned a she sat up on his bed. Tatsumi rubbed his eye while yawning. After he got up and stretched, he went to take a shower. Tatsumi got dressed and made his way out of his room.

He soon made it to the dining room. There he saw Leone and Najenda sitting at the table. Leone drank a glass of orange juice as Najenda smoked a cigarette.

"Good morning, Tatsumi!" Leone said with a sly smile.

"Good morning!" He replied as he sat down.

"May I discuss something with you?" Najenda asked.

"Sure, go right ahead!" He answered.

"Good!" She smiled. "So, I've come up with this idea. Since you've been working so hard, I've thought it'd be nice that you were rewarded after training with someone now."

"Oh, there's no need to pay me!" He said while waving his hand.

"Trust me," His boss continued. "You'll like what you're getting."

"Anyway, let's get started!" Leone said as he grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him away.

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" He yelled as she ignored him and continued to drag him away.

"Believe me when I say this," Najenda said forming a evil grin. "You'll love your reward my little, Tatsumi!"

 _Scene changes to training filed_

"Okay," Leone started. "Today's training session will be testing your speed and skills!"

"Piece of cake!" Tatsumi laughed.

"Without your imperial arm and sword!" Leone stated with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tatsumi complained!

"My training, my rules!" Teacher told. "Now get ready!"

"Fine!" He signed.

"Let's begin!" He said while cracking her knuckles.

"Just give me a minute to-"

He was interrupted when she got on all fours and leaped over at jet-like speeds to him. He hoped to the side, feeling the wind from her speed hit him. Tatsumi was able to land on his feet and get on guard.

"Nice reaction time, honey!" She licked her lips.

"Huh, please don't call me that?" Tatsumi blushed.

"I already marked you for my own, so there's no running away!" She mocked.

Before he could talk back, Leone rushed over again and swung her claws. He dodged as the tree that was recently behind him fell in two.

She threw many punches at high speeds, which eh blocked all. After blocking one, he stepped behind her, gave her a bear hug, and flipped blonde over his head. She slammed head first into the ground.

Leone got up feeling dizzy. She tried to search for him, but her senses were damaged from the impact of his speed. With his chance, Tatsumi tackled her onto the ground.

The dust cleared as Leone's senses recovered. She was now able to see Tatsumi sitting on her lap while smirking at her.

"Not bad," She complemented.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

He got off her as they stood up and brushed the dust off their clothes.

"Now to get your reward prepared!" She said in an excited tone.

"You don't have to-"

"I need to go get it ready now!" Leone interrupted him. "See ya later!"

She rushed off leaving him confused. Tatsumi then remembered he had a few things to do and rushed off to work on his mission and chores for today.

 _Later_

After so many hours of missions and chores, Tatsumi headed p to his room for a quick break. He reached his doro to see a note taped on the door. He pulled it off and read:

" _Tatsumi, you did a very good job today with training. Come meet me in my room tonight at midnight for your reward. See you later!"_

 _-Leone_

Feeling too tired to notice what she meet, he placed the note aside and feel on his bed.

 _Midnight_

Tatsumi quietly walked through the hallways, hoping not to wake anyone up. When he reached Leone's room, he knocked.

"Hello?" She asked.

"It's me, Tastumi!" He answered.

"Come on in." She told in a seductive voice.

He opened and door the close behind him.

"So, what's the rewa-"

He stopped when he saw Leone in the ber wearing nothing but the black covered her wore around her breast and crotch areas.

"Hey, baby!" She called.

"L-L-Leone!" Tastumi blushed while shaking. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward!" Leone smirked while licking her lips.

Leone was never shy with showing off her figure, but the clothing she was wearing now made her look even hotter. Tatsumi couldn't help but stare at the godly sight besotted upon him. He was frozen in shocked with a big blush and pinch white eyes.

With his guard down, Leone hopped over and pulled him into a kiss. She then used her tongue to explore the insides of his mouth.

After that, Leone flipped him onto the bed while their lips were still together. She felt her large, soft breast rub against his muscular chest. Not able to contain himself, Tatsumi kissed back. He may of been a wuss around hotties like Leone, but even he wouldn't miss this chance to have sex with her.

She soon tore his shirt off as the buttons shot everywhere. Leone smirked at the sight of his hard chest and nice six pack.

"You should fight shirtless more,Tatsumi." She whispered before licking his ear.

She then kissed him down his body, form his collarbone, to his waist. When reaching his pants, she noticed a large blunge in them.

"The poor thing is to tight in there!" She said before pulling his lower body clothing off. "Let's let it have some air!"

Tatsumi's nine inch dick was then freed from containment. Leone was impressed with his size and knew she didn't make the wrong choice by picking him t play with. She grabbed his shaft and began rubbing it gently.

"Like that?" She teased while he answered with a moan.

She then licked up the side of his penis. After licking around his tip, she wrapped her mouth around his manhood. She bobbed her head up and down as he held the bed sheets hard. Leone then placed his dick between her large breasts and sucked it while it was between them.

Not wanting to let her have all the fun, Tatsumi gently pulled her out and pinned her to the bed. He removed her of her breast cover, allowing her big bouncy boobs to breath. While grasping one of them, he sucked the other one's nipple. Leone arched her back while moaning in pleasure.

After awhile, Tatsumi removed the rest of her clothes, leaving both Night Raid assassin's naked.

"Let's hope this kitty has some nice pussy for me!" He smirked.

"It's all yours!" She told.

He leaned down and licked her lower regions. Leone's moans grew as she wrapped her legs gently around his neck. Who knew a lady wuss like Tatsumi would know all the sensitive spots on a woman?

Tatsumi moved away as Leone sat on his lap. His long, thick cock entered her womanhood. He stood up and hugged her as he started to thrust within her walls. Leone hugged back as her breasts bounced with every thrust taken.

Leone soon pulled him into her chest as he sucked her nipple. While doing this, he used one of his hands to squeeze her ass hard. Tatsumi increased his speeds to and unknown amount, but she love dit. Both were being throw into a rage of sexual desires.

"Tatsumi!" She called! "I'm-"

He removed himself as he emptied his cum onto her body.

After Leone went to clean up in a shower, she saw Tatsumi had passed out in her bed. She smirked as she hopped in and slept with him for the night.

"I told you I'd win you!" She said before kissing him and falling asleep.

 _Morning_

Tatsumi woke up and stretched. He soon noticed his clothes were gone and it didn't seem like he was in his own room.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" A familiar voice came.

Tatsumi nervously turned to see Leone covering her naked body with the blanket while smirking at him. Tatsumi's entire face turned red as he grabbed a pillow to cover his lower front and moved back a bit.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked paranoid.

"We had sex last night, silly." She laughed.

He prepared to get off the bed, but Leone hugged him from behind. He felt her pillows rub against his back.

"There's no rush my little Tatsumi." She whispered in his ear. "Stay a play for a little while."

She stroked his ear with her lounge before nibbling it. Tatsumi hopped off the bed, got, dressed and zoomed out. Leone just laughed as she fell back on the bed.

"Oh, Tatsumi." She said. "You're so easy to get to."

Tatsumi meet Najenda at the meeting room.

"How was your time last night?" She teased

"You got some serious explaining to do!" He demanded while ignoring her question.

"Well, I suppose an explanation is needed." She said while putting out her cigarette. "Tatsumi, I've thought about this really hard and I don't have many other guys who can do it. You've been a great help to us and because of your hard work, I'm rewarding you. So I've assigned you with a job that if a girl trains you, you're rewarded by having sex."

"Why do I have to do it?!" He complained.

"Sus doesn't feel sexual emotions. I also doubt he even has a dick." She said. "Also, Lub's a pervert. You're the only guy I know who's suited for this job, Tatsumi. Besides, you get to have sex with some hotties so you should be happy I gave you this task. I also knew you wouldn't expect this at first, so I had to trick you into doing so!"

He blushed harsly as she smirked at him.

"Well, you may leave now." She told. "I'll tell you when your next assignment is at hand."

"You'll regret this one day!" He yelled while trying to lied his feelings and storming out the room.

"You're a terrible liar, Tatsumi. You're a terrible one indeed." She said keeping her grin intact.

 _ **There's chapter one! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please tell me because I plan to keep this going on for awhile! Until then, peace!**_


	2. Chelsea

_**Hello, it's been awhile hasn't?! I would like to apologize for that. If you know me, you know I'm a busy guy!**_

 _ **I also would like to say that I have finished all for AGK since I made the last chapter and I know 'some' people die. I'm IDK know when this will be based, but it's obviously before the certain character dies.**_

 _ **This chapter was also a requested one by 'He11singDrago', hope you guys like it!**_

Tatsumi and Chelsea stood in the main hall with mops and buckets.

"Aww, why do we have to stay back here?!" Tatsumi complained.

"You two have done enough already." Najenda told. "Let the rest of us have a turn. And until we get back, you two goonna clean HQ."

"I'll be back so Tatsumi!" Leone winked

"Have fun you two, lovers!" Lubbock added a wink.

Those two comments made Tatsumi blush and turn around. They laughed as they left HQ. Trying to get his mind off things, Tatsumi began mopping. As they moped, Tatsumi couldn't help but notice how small Chelsea's skirt was. He did his best to ignore, but she has such a fair pair of legs.

From behind her shoulder, the red hair could see Tatsumi trying not to eye her. Instead of getting mad, she looked away and smirked. She then leaded down to reach a sponge. He now had a clear view of her stripped panties. Tatsumi stepped on a nearby soapbar and slipped. He hit the floor with a crash.

"Uh," He moaned as he rubbed his head.

Chelsea busted out laughing making him mad.

"Hey!" He shouted. "That's not funny!"

"Oh really?" She asked while lifting up her skirt.

His face turned red again as he quickly got up and continued moping.

After about 30 minutes, all the floors were cleaned.

"Great! We're finished!" Tatsumi cheered.

They heard a tap on a nearby window. The two went over to see a bird carrying a letter. Chelsea took the letter and read it.

" _Our missions turned out harden then we expected and won't be home until lunch tomorrow. Sorry for this. Don't worry about us! Enjoy your time together!"_

 _-Lub_

"What should we do then?" He asked her.

"Well," she started. "Since we're alone. I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Sure, what is it?" Tatsumi asked.

"I heard about your training and I want in on it!" She answered. "But this will be more tactical training than physical."

"You got it!" He said confidently.

"Let us begin!" She smirked.

The two sat by a table as Chelsea place cards down.

"Beat me in a game of strip and you'll earn your reward!" Chelsea said.

"You got it!" Tatsumi replied.

Tatsumi made the first move, but was overconfident while doing so and put down a bad hand. She easily won making him groan. After removing his coat, Tatsumi keep his concentration. They place their cards, revealing the winning to be Tatsumi.

"Ah!" He mocked.

She just smiled and took of her headphones.

'Damnit!' He thought.

Tatsumi was lucky enough to win another round, but it was yet again simply for her. All she did was remove the bow she wore in her collar.

With the next hand, Chelsea took the win. Tatsumi removed his boots. Things were okay at first, but we're gonna get worse as the game went on.

After awhile, Tatsumi was left topless. This made her purr at the sight of his body.

"Me likey!" She told while licking her lips.

Chelsea smirked at his blushing face. Snapping out of reality, she prepared his hand. He was able to win the match, but knew what was coming. His opponent slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. He tried his best, but he couldn't help but stare. After done unbuttoning, she stood up and let the shirt slide off her body. Tatsumi shot his head the other direction while trying to hide his blush.

"What's wrong, lover boy!" She teased. "Can't handle the sight of a cute girl?"

"It's not like that!" He snapped.

"Sure," Chelsea said with a smug smile.

After Tatsumi lost the next round, he stood up and undid his pants. They feel to the ground as Chelsea made a another purr sound while sucking her lollipop.(It's anime, fuck logic!)

Chelsea lost again and stood up. She let her skirt fall down her smooth legs and step out of them.

"Are you willing to continue?" She asked.

"Of course!" He smiled. "I never go down on a mission!"

"Well then," Chelsea said before removing her lollipop. "You've passed the test!"

"Test?" Tatsumi asked. "What test?"

"I was testing to see if you were daring enough to get naked and lost like this, and you are!" Chelsea explained. "We've lost many in this war, but you being our underdog shows you bear a powerful will!"

"Aww, thanks Chelsea!" He smiled.

"There's just one more thing left to lose." She said.

"And what's that?" Tatsumi asked.

She climbed across the table and pulled him close before saying, "My virginity!"

She then pulled him into a kiss which he returned. Chelsea sat on his lap, allowing the two to get closer. Tatsumi gave her ass a squeeze. She moaned allowing the two to explore the deeper regions of their mouths.

After a couple minutes, he pulled her up by her legs and carried her over to a nearby couch. He threw her onto it and quickly climbed onto top of her before she got make another move. Chelsea hugged back, not allowing him to leave anytime soon.

Tatsumi then yanked her bra off. He soon cupped one of her breast while sucking it's sister. The weapon specialist arched her back for him while letting out moans.

Blacksmith soon removed Chelsea of her panties. He began rubbing her womanhood. The volume of her moans increased even more, and he loved every second of it! He continued to rub harder and faster.

Chelsea helped him take his boxers off, freeing his large member. Too excited to help her prepare herself, Tatsumi entered her wet walls. He then had her legs lay over his shoulders while holding them, and thrusting into her pelvis. She roamed her hands around his muscular chest as she moan with her hit taken.

The swordsmen then grabbed her waist and began to slam on her. This made her breast bounce and forced her to hold the armrest above her.

"Tastumi!" He called. "I'm on a pill! Empty it insi-"

She was interrupted when he pushed himself deep within her walls and free his sperms. The two then fell on the couch tuckered out.

"Guess I won you after all!" She teased.

"Nah, you just got lucky!" Tatsumi said with a wink.

"Well," She said before making a long moan. "I'm going to sleep."

"Not alone you are." He chuckled while pulled a blanket over them.


	3. Akame

_**It's time I do the most requested character, Akame!**_

 _ **One thing I wanted to say before we start is that I will be mixing some elements from the 'Theater' moments. Anyway, onto the lemon!**_

Tatsumi walked to the kitchen to find Akame making lunch. She wore a pink apron and a ponytail.

"Hey, Akame!" He called.

She smiled at him before asking, "Mind giving everyone a call that lunch is ready."

He nodded and stepped outside the kitchen to call everyone.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the dining room.

"So, how'd things go the other day?" Lub asked Tatsumi.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know, with Chelsea," He winked.

Tatsumi blushed and looked away.

"Awww, c'mon!" Lub teased before hugging him. "I'm sure you gave her a big smooch!"

Mine blushed while growling and closing her eyes. She then pulled out Pumpkin and started to charge.

"You perverts!" She snapped. "How dare you talk about such dirty stuff both at the table. Especially around a bunch of ladies!"

She fired making both scream and hop out of the way. A giant hole was left in the house afterwards

"Hey, what the hell?!" Tatsumi asked.

"How dare you dodge when you know you deserve it?!" Mine complained.

"No need to be mad, bro." Lubbock told. "It's simply women's intuition."

"What was that?!" Mine asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Greenette replied.

After they were done eating, Tatsumi and Akame went out to the backyard. Both held wooden swords.

"Akame," He called. "Please don't hold back. I'm aware you're on a greater level than me, but I need to be prepared to go all out and expected the unexpected!"

Smiling at his confidence, she vanished into thin air. She then reappeared a second later and swung the sword. To her surprise, Tatsumi blocked it. He then kicked her abdomen and flipped her over his head.

He prepared to stab her, but she rolled away in time as the blade plunged into the ground. Akame then kicked his chin and used the handle of the sword to hit his stomach.

Akame was about to slash him, but he blocked it with his blade. The two then engaged in a fast paced sword fight. Both countering blow for blow. After a few more swings, Akame hit his hand forced him to lose his grip. She then disarmed him, sending his weapon a few feet away.

She swung again, but he did a Matrix styled dodge. Tatsumi then did a flip to kick her back. After that, he rushed over, slid on the dirt, and grab his sword. He then turned around and held his blade by her neck. Akame also had her sword near his neck.

"Well done," Akme complemented. "You've passed for today!"

"You held back, didn't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe," She answered. "Anyway, I'm hitting the showers."

Before she left, Akame gave Tatsumi the 'come join me' eyes. He knew he was getting his award.

They both entered one of the bathrooms. Akame slowly let her skirt fall before removing her shirt. Afterwards, she unstrapped her bra, causing her boobs to couced from being freed. She then placed her thumbs in the sides of her pants, and pulled them down.

After Akame stepped in the shower, Tatsumi quickly removed his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. He then removed his pants, before his boxers. Once nude, he joined Akame.

Tatsumi laid gentle kisses on her shoulder, making Akame moan. He then took hold of her breasts and moved them in a circular motion. She leaned her head to the side, allowing him to kiss all the way up her neck. He then gently twisted her nipples, making her moans grow lounder. Not wanting her to stop, he then pulled her nippes outwards.

Once Tatsumi had enough fun, he used one of his hands to move down her slender body. His hand soon reached her lower regions before rubbing it.

"Tat-Tatsumi!" She cried.

He keeped an easy motion when rubbing. As her guard was down from all the pleasure. He used his chin to move her hair back and kick her ear. He also keep one hand twisting her nipple.

A few minutes later, Tatsumi brought his finger down lower and had it enter her vagina. Akame's eyes popped open as he gentely fingerfucked her.

Not wanting him to have all the fun. She turned around and pipped him against the titles. The two then shared along hot kiss while hugging each other. She withdrew from his lips making him a little upset, only for her to get on his knees. Akame wrapped her wet lips around his penis as her bobbed her head on his dick.

"Yes!" Tatsumi moaned while shutting his eyes tight.

She keep a very slow motion. Akame then gave the tip of his cock a kiss. After that, she licked up and down the shaft of his dick. She then sucked one of his balls.

Tatsumi stepped on the ground while letting out loud cries. Akame smirked at his moans, knowing she was doing a good job.

She wasn't able to fit his entire thing into her mouth, but she made up for that by grabbing the side she couldn't fit and rubbed it. Akame definitely gave him the best blowjob so far.

Before she came, he pulled her out of his mouth and stood her up. The two took a minute to calm down before he picked her up by her legs. He placed her against the titles as her hugged her. Tatsumi then entered Akame's wet walls. She was very tight, but they both bared the pain and got ready. Tatsumi began thrusting within her. Akame moaned with each hit taken as her boobs bounced around.

"Tatsumi!" She said. "Don't hold back, I can take it!"

He was gonna ask if she was sure, but the answer was written all over her face. He picked up speed and power. Akame's fingernails pierced into his shoulders. He enjoyed the pain however.

The two then shared a kissed. Tatsumi soon grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze, making her moan within their kiss. Later, he licked her moving nipples.

All pain was replaced by pleasure nwo for Akame. She wrapped her legs around his body. Tatsumi then saw her blushing in joy.

"TATSUMI!" She scarmed.

He existed her walls, before cumming all over the shower.

"Well, that went well." Akame said.

"No kidding," He added. I never knew you could be so valuable."

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped.

He giggled at her before they finished cleaning up, the two got dressed and joined everyone for dinner.


	4. Esdeath

Najenda walked downstairs yawning. She wore a pink robe. After making herself some coffee, she sat at her desk. She started reading some of the mail she got.

"What the hell?" She asked.

The captain found a letter from the jaegers.

"This can't be good," She said in a worried tone.

Najenda opened the letter and read it. Her eyes widen in worry.

A minutes later, Tatsumi walked in yawning. He saw his leader and smiled.

"Good morning!" He said.

His smile disappeared when he saw her worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

She handed him the letter. The swordsmen read it and soon shared the same feeling as Tatsumi.

"I'll go!" He told.

"What?!" Najenda asked. "You crazy?!"

"I can get info out of her this way," He told. "Besides, she wouldn't hurt me even is she tried."

"I don't care!" Najenda said. "It's an order for you to say here and not go!"

While he appreciated Najenda's help. He still didn't want to miss this chance to get info out of her.

Later that night, Tatsumi sneaked out of the base. Being trained by Esdeath along with possibly getting more info meant a ton.

 _Scene changes to enemy HQ_

Esdeath sat in her room reading a book. She then heard someone knock on her window. The ice woman smiled before standing up and turning around. She saw Tatsumi on the other side of the window.

"Just in time," She said with a evil smile.

Esdeath walked over and let him in.

"Just to be clear," He started. "Don't take this seriously."

"I'll try," Esdeath winked.

She drew her sword before saying, "Now then. Let's practice fencing!"

Tatsumi brought out his sword and got in a stance. The two clashed blades many times over. Esdeath easily overpowered him the first time. Tatsumi was send to the wall.

"Up!' She told harshly.

The Night Raid member got up and ran over. He swung his sword down words, but she jump over it. She then kicked his chin. With his head still up, she kicked him away.

"Is that all?" The general mocked.

" _I can't beat her beat on head on. I need to find a way to outsmart her."_ He thought

Esdeath waited for him to make his move. Seeing he wasn't doing anything, she rashed over. Thinking fast, he grabbed a shoe a pillow and threw it. She cut it, but that allowed him to get under her. Tatsumi aimed his sword towards her neck. She smiled before chuckling.

"Well done, Tatsumi." She complimented. "You know how to get your opponent off guard and when to strike, even if you're fighting someone on a higher level than you."

She sheathed her blade before saying, "Time for your reward."

Before he could respond, she grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room.

"Hey, watch it!" He told.

Esdeath ignored him and pushed the carpet aside. A door was found underneath. She opened it and pulled him down the stairs. The scene was now in a dungeon room.

" _I didn't sign up for this,"_ He thought.

After stripping him down to his boxers and tying him up. Esdeath pulled out a whip.

"Let's begin!" She said.

The ice woman whipped him across his bare body. Over and over, she keeped up the fast hard pace. After over ten hits, she placed the whip aside and walked over. Esdeath place one hand on her chest and rubbed.

"Such a strong body," Esdeath complemented with a lustful smile.

She looked down to his a big bludge in his boxers. She kneeled down and pulled his boxers down. His large, long dick was freed. Esdeath then wrapped her lips around cock. She bobbed her head up and down. After that, she gave his tip a few kisses. Esdeath started licking up and down his shaft.

"A nice big penis, all might tonight!" Esdeath said in a delighted tone.

She then began stroking his dick at a high speed. She laugh evilly as he came.

Tatsumi was soon tied to a bed, his arms and legs held down. After stripping naked, she positioned her entrance above his member. She then sat on him, feeling his hard dick enter her wet insides.

"Feels good huh?" She teased.

Esdeath started riding him at a easy speed. Tatsumi tried to resist, but the feeling was to good.

"It's useless to resist," She told. "Just give in."

Tatsumi then thought that he couldn't allow his enemy to have complete control over him. With great strength, he broke out of the chain. Tatsumi sat up and grabbed her hips. He also buried his head in her cleavage.

"Yes, fuck me Tatsumi!" She in a begging tone. "Fuck me like a wild animal!"

He then started pounding into her. Esdeath moaned from each hit taken. Refuses to stop soon, he increased the speed and power of his thrusts.

"TATSUMI!" She screamed for the world to hear.

Before emptying his load. He withdrew from her walls. He then came all over Esdeath.

Tatsumi got dressed soon and walked to the window.

"Oh, Tatsumi!" She called in a flirtatious tone.

He saw her laying in a sexy pose, covered by the blanket.

"In the mood for another round?" Esdeath asked.

"No thank you," He responded. "I have to go now. Thank you for your time."

Tatsumi then hopped out the window and ran back to Night Raid HQ.

The general laid on the bed with a satisfied smile.

"This was a night that I'll never forget!" She smiled.

While running back home, Tatsumi was holding a file of the Jagers info.

"Bingo!" He cheered.

His teeth shined in his smile.


End file.
